


Breathe

by raynedanser



Category: Freier Fall | Free Fall (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raynedanser/pseuds/raynedanser
Summary: It's time to tell Bettina.Lyrics borrowed again from Fuel's Falls on Me.





	Breathe

_And silently within_  
With hands touching skin  
The shock breaks my disease  
And I can breathe 

Marc stood at the door to Bettina’s flat. In his left hand, he held Stefan’s tiny hand, Stefan’s over night back slung onto his shoulder. Marc inhaled deeply and blew it out slowly, trying desperately to ignore the knot of nausea that was forming in his stomach. He raised his right hand and knocked. He and Kay had been back together for a few weeks now and it had been going really well. They’d talked about it the night before and felt that it was time to tell Bettina. He knew that she wouldn’t like the news, but he needed to say something now before Stefan said something instead.

That morning, Kay had offered to come with him, but Marc had declined, knowing that if they went in together, it would all blow up in their faces. It was going to be bad enough without them together to fuel the fire. Instead, Kay waited in his Jeep behind him. 

When she opened the door, Bettina eyed him warily. “Marc?” she asked. She looked behind him, her confusion evident when she saw Kay’s unfamiliar Jeep waiting at the curb. “What’s going on? You’re early. Is everything ok?” 

“Can I come in? I need to talk to you. It’s important.”

She sighed and opened the door fully. “Fine. Come in.” 

Her flat was small, just big enough for two, and she’d decorated it carefully, cozily. For having a young child in the home, it was neat, but Marc also knew that would change as soon as Stefan got into his toy box. 

She didn’t offer Marc a seat, so he let Stefan’s hand go, watching as he quickly ran to his mother for a hug before going to his room to play. Marc set Stefan’s overnight bag on the floor near the door. He pushed his hands deeply into the front pockets of his jeans. 

“What’s this about?” she finally asked. 

“Kay and I are back together,” he rushed to say.

She stared at him in silence as the color drained from her face. “I see. And for how long?” she asked. Her voice was tight, barely containing the anger that Marc knew was just beneath the surface. 

Marc cringed. “It’s been a few weeks now. I want it to work this time, _we_ want it to work this time. I wanted you to know before Stefan came home one day and said something about Kay. About us.”

 

“You’ve had him there with Stefan…”

“Only once when Mum picked him up to go to the park. And this morning he drove us over, but that’s it. He’s - I love him, Bettina. This is important to me. I want it to work out between us this time,” he repeated.

A bright flush crept over her pale cheeks. “Get out,” she whispered. “Raus!” she yelled more loudly. 

Marc wondered if the delicate truce he and Bettina had worked so carefully for had just been shattered. He pulled his hands from his pockets and held his hands out, shook his head, then left in silence.

“How did it go?” Kay asked. He waited until Marc had gotten in the Jeep and buckled up before leaning over to kiss him quickly on his cheek. 

“Fantastic. She’s so happy for us that she’s speechless.”

Kay winced. “How did it really go?” 

Marc leaned his head back against the headrest and closed his eyes. One deep breath and slow exhale followed another. “Terrible. She’s furious. I haven’t seen her so mad since … Since… “ 

Kay slid his hand onto Marc’s knee and used his thumb to rub small circles in the faded denim fabric. “Marc. Stop. It will be fine. She’ll calm down. You’ll see.” 

“I hope so Kay, I really hope so.”

*****


End file.
